rain_world_moddingfandomcom-20200214-history
Map Tab
This is a single tab for the Dev Tools. See that page for more controls and other tabs. While you will be able to edit and tweak the map ingame, the in game map will only be loaded again on a full restart of Rainworld. It will often be broken as well due to previous exploration of the map. To properly test your map, you will need a backup file from before you entered the region, or to reset the file entirely, and restart the game again. This tool is very picky, and often rendering/exporting the map will fail until you restart Rainworld. General controls NOTICE! Although these buttons are behind the map (and are slightly darker due to this), they still function exactly the same! PAGES: Brings you to the other devtool editors. Save: Saves the current map properties. Layout, dev view, enemy preferences, and all. To the region's properties text file, and map text file. NOTICE! It is important to ALWAYS save before you leave the map tab! The map will reset to its previous state if you change to another tab, or close dev tools! Changing between canon/dev modes will not reset the map. However saving often in this tab is a good habit. Modes: There are two specific map modes, canon, and dev. Canon mode is the maps appearance ingame, and dev mode allows you to set specific properties of rooms, such as creature's attraction to it, and their sub region. Dev View This mode displays every room tied to the region, their names, and their doors. Lines are drawn between connected doors. Disconnected doors will show an unconnected diagonal line. Doors that do not have a proper connection in their destination room will point into the center of that room's icon instead of to a door. Properly linked doors will show two lines. One going from each room to the proper door on the other end. The placement of these rooms will not change the map that the player sees in game, nor does it affect room settings that require specific map heights like "AboveCloudsView", and can be aligned to your convenience. Understanding Entrance Types: There are various doors in and out of rooms. These not only include the doors slugcat can use to travel between rooms, but also creature dens, and unique doors; Such as the automatically added sky doors for vultures. The dev view outlines each door in every room connected to the region. Allowing you to easily see which rooms have specific doors as you edit the World File. The specific doors are as follows: * Gray Squares are for pipes that travel between adjacent maps. These should not be used for creature spawns. * Light Blue Squares are spawn locations in the sky for Vultures. * Dark Blue Squares are underwater spawn locations for Leviathans. * Dark Gray Squares are travel locations for Scavengers. * Brown Squares are spawn locations for Garbage Worms * Bright Green Squares are spawn locations for Batflies * Pale Green Squares are side entrances that can be used by Miros Birds * Magenta Squares are the standard creature spawn locations for all other types of creatures. More can be found on the Creature Spawns page, as well as a guide on how to add creatures to regions. Reset Dev Positions: Holding N and pressing this button will move all rooms to their canon locations. Not used often, Really only useful if you somehow have lost a room off screen. Room Attractiveness Tool: This tool allows you to select an enemy, or enemy class from the right hand menu, and specifically tweak what rooms they love, avoid, are neutral to, stay in, or are not allowed inside of while wandering the map. This does not apply to when an enemy is in pursuit of slugcat, or to tamed creatures. Who will follow you into rooms that are forbidden to them, but try to leave as soon as they return to their normal lurking mode. The menu on the right allows you to select a specific enemy, and then the tool's mode at the bottom. Clicking a map screen while "cycling" will change it between the various attractiveness options. Clicking the TOOL button will change it to setting specific modes. Clicking "apply tool to all rooms" with a specific mode selected, will paint every room to that mode. Helpful if you want an enemy to only wandering one or two rooms of a huge map, but don't want to set every other room to forbidden manually. Sub Regions Tool: This mode will allow you to click map screens, and to change them between the various sub regions inside the map region's properties.txt file. The NONE sub region is a special flag that will not display an area name until you have entered another sub region. Save rooms and gates automatically have their sub region forcefully set to NONE, and cannot be changed. Canon View This mode is for constructing the map that the player will actually see in game. If you require the actual location of the room in X and Y you will need to open the map_XX.txt file in the region. As some unique effects require specific heights. More details can be found in the Room Settings Tab. Render Map: This button will export the canon map as a texture, containing the three layers the map uses to draw the in game map. In some cases this will fail. Often due to using it multiple times, or tweaking the map too much. It is a very picky tool. Restarting Rainworld will fix this, and allow you to export properly again. Be sure to save after you export the canon map, as failing to save before you leave the map tab will result in the map resetting to the last save. More details can be located here Rendering Minimaps. Create Def. Mat. Rectangle Wip.... Category:Dev Tools